


Stress Relief

by bunwithabow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lemon, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunwithabow/pseuds/bunwithabow
Summary: Emet-Selch offers to help you relieve your stress. Will you accept his offer?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	1. Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is my first fic. The idea kind of struck me when I woke up this morning and I couldn't get it out of my head.  
> I hope you enjoy it! I enjoyed my first time writing.

You heave a sigh as you close the door to your room in the Pendants. The weight of the past few days seems to sink into your shoulders and back. Since you awoke this morning, you've been doing several odd jobs around the Crystarium. Never saying no to even the most minuscule task. Everything from recovering a lost polished horn necklace to delivering pungent and potent items to their respective owners.

It is fulfilling, you think to yourself, to see the people's smiles and hear their grateful words. The residents of this place have grown on you. You grin to yourself as you lean over to take off your shoes, despite the discomfort you feel in your body. You walk slowly over to the comfy feather bed and fall into it, hitting the pillow face first. The mattress sinks slightly then rises after adjusting to your body weight. 

You lay like this for a few moments, just enjoying the act of having a moment to yourself. You take a deep inhale, nose partially covered by the pillow. There is a slight smell in that intake that makes you stop. 

“What...is that?”, you say aloud, “Smells like...the ocean?”

You haven't been near any oceans recently. It has been over a week since you last went to Eulmore, that's the only place you can think of that remotely could be the source of this scent. Even still, Eulmore's waters smell Gods awful, even worse than the docks of Limsa. This scent is much more pleasant and clean.

You try to recount an event that this aroma could've come from. A memory surfaced in your mind's eye from a few nights ago. Heat rises in your cheeks and you squeeze the pillow.

“Oh...that's right...”

The scent must be from _him._ The unexpected visitor that entered your rooms and somehow convinced you into...varying acts of a sexual nature. Hazy images of a figure looming over you, saying prettied words through half breaths come to mind. Along with others of your hands holding onto the wrought iron of the bed frame. You exhale a shaky breath and feel heat bloom in the pit of your stomach.

How had you forgotten? It had been a long time since anyone had made you feel so good. Not since your residency in Ishgard.

After searching through your memories, you remember why you had forgotten. The morning after those...acts, you had awoken alone, pondering if it was a dream. You remember the twinge of longing in your chest as there was an abrupt knocking on your door. You had to rise quickly to aid the Crystarium's troops with a group of sin-eaters. After that, all your time was lost to assisting people with the damages in the wake of the attack.

You let your mind wander back to thoughts of that night, remembering the way he held you as he brought you to your climax. He spoke words then, but you can't quite remember what they were. You were too busy scratching your nails down his back, blood rushing through your ears to fully process what he was saying.

As you recall these events, your pulse begins to quicken. You sit up quickly, hearing your heart pound in your ears. You begin to shed your armor in a rushed manner in hopes that it'll help you to cool off. This action reminds you of how your body aches, from the muscles in your back and shoulders down to your calves.

You get down to your small clothes and begin to take off the bottoms, but you feel a chill come across your lower area from the breeze coming through the window.

You are wet. 

You decide to keep your small clothes on in-case someone comes to the door to ask for your assistance. If you were at least wearing those, you could grab the sheet from the bed for cover and answer the door, sparing whoever would be at the door _some_ embarrassment. 

You shuffle back to the bed, laying down on your stomach once more and huff a frustrated breath. This is just _wonderful._ Not only does your body ache but now you are _horny._ You could get away with just rubbing yourself like this, but even that seems like too much effort. 

'I should just try to go to sleep...', You think to yourself. 'Why did I let him do those...things to me like that though? Was I _that_ starving for attention?'

You know brooding on this won't help you go to sleep so you just close your eyes and turn your head on the pillow so it faces the wall. You try to focus on the cool night air on your back and time your breaths, inhaling deeply through your nose and exhaling through your mouth. Eventually, you begin to feel your body calm and drift to sleep...

Suddenly, there is a dip in the bed by your hip and the creak of the frame adjusting to the added weight. Your eyes snap open and you turn your head to see yet again. The unexpected visitor.

“Emet-Selch.”, you speak his title with a spiteful tone.

He looks down at you with an arched brow and smirks.

“I am doing splendidly, thank you for asking my dear. And how fare you this evening?"

His condescending voice makes you frown. How can this man be so aggravating yet so alluring at the same time?

“Leave me be Emet-Selch. I am far too tired to put up with you right now.” You turn your head the other way and close your eyes, willing that he will disappear as quickly as he came. He scoffs as if he is offended.

“Oh, you wound me, my warrior. Why must you be so cold? I thought we were starting to become quite...acquainted with each other.” He leans his weight back on one hand and crosses his leg over the other. “You are giving me mixed signals right now...your choice of attire has me debating if you mean those words.”

You feel your neck and ears grow hot. If your body was not aching so much right now, you would have scrambled to pull up the sheet to cover yourself but at this point, you just do not care. You just want to rest. 

“I did not strip down to my small clothes because I thought you were coming. It just got hot in here...now, I'm going to go to sleep. So you need to le- ah!”

You begin to move to wave him off, but a sharp pain in your shoulders stops you. You flop back onto the pillow, cheek mushed into the soft surface. You scowl past him and huff indignantly.

He watches your pained movements and frowns. 

“Tch, how disappointing. It's no fun teasing you when you can't flounder in response like you normally do due to pain. How pathetic...” He gives you a frustrated sigh.

“I do not flounder! And I am not pat- “ You start before he cuts you off.

“I suppose I will just have to lend you my aid.” 

You watch as he pulls off his gloves and sets them at the foot of the bed. He reaches over and begins to put gentle pressure on your back and shoulders, brow furrowed in concentration as he looks for the knots in your muscles. He finds his mark and slowly starts to work it out. You feel the warmth of his hands on your bareback and the fibers start to relax. You can't help but sigh contently and close your eyes.

He chuckles, “Does that feel good my warrior? And you wanted me to leave...you knew you needed my help.” 

You want to punch that grin off of his face, but your body is too relaxed to do anything. You just give a flat noise to acknowledge him. He continues this for a few moments, working out the kinks in your muscles. You hear him make some remarks but are too content to listen. Instead, you let your mind wander off. He firmly grips the muscle between your neck and shoulder, the motion pulling an image to the front of your mind. 

You think of when you were bent over, holding onto the bed frame, hair in your eyes and strands stuck to your lips. He held your shoulder to keep you grounded as he pounded into you relentlessly. Just the thought of it makes your cheeks turn rolanberry red. You inhale an unsteady breath, feeling the slick feeling of your lower regions as you slightly move your hips.

He notices. Of course, he notices.

“How are you feeling my dear? I didn't believe you earlier, but you are indeed quite flushed...why is this?”

You feel his voice closer to the side of your face, probably to see if your expression matches your response. You keep your eyes closed and try not to furrow your brow so much, but the task proves difficult.

“I am not sure.”, you say as nonchalantly as you can, “I have been pretty busy lately...I'd rather not entertain the possibility, but I may be getting ill.”

You hear him exhale a breath that almost sounded like a laugh. His hands move down to your waist, trailing his fingers just on the surface of your skin. His fingers dip slightly into the small of your back, just brushing the small hairs that reside there. Enough to make you squirm slightly.

“Oh, I don't think that is the case.” He sighs and begins to roll his thumbs into your lower back. You feel the muscles expanding and make a slight moan. You curse yourself because it sounds to erotic. “I think it is something else...”

“Then...then what do you think it is Emet-Selch? If you know so much about my bodily needs” You can't see his face because your eyes are closed still, but you know he's wearing his biggest smirk yet. You feel his hands rise off your skin, leaving it cold. There is silence for a moment.

You can't stand it anymore and open your eyes. He's looking at your rear, his lips quirked. He looks to you with half-lidded eyes and then speaks.

“Stress.” He drags the s sound across his lips. “I can lend you my aid in this endeavor, my dear.”

You prop yourself up onto your elbows, turning your torso to get a better look at him. You realize that he is staring at a stain from your wetness. You feel embarrassment flood your face and try to find some kind of words. He leans forward, propping his chin on his hand.

“What do you say, my warrior? Will you allow me to help you?”


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accept Emet-Selch's aid without a second thought.

_How did it get this far?_

You think to yourself as you lay face down into your bed, body quivering in pleasure. Your hips are raised with your knees apart, fingers gripping into the sheets. Two long fingers slowly thrust into your wet entrance, pressing upwards against your walls. The feeling of them pressing inside is unbearable, you feel yourself steadily heading towards your climax. A moan comes from your mouth as the digits press against your contracting muscles.

“How are you feeling, my dear? Does it feel good?”

You weakly nod, looking at him from where you lay, a smirk painted on his face. He seems to be enjoying himself. You begin to fall further into the bliss of him, when he pulls out agonizingly slow until only the tips of his fingers are in you, teasing your entrance. 

You whine, “W-why are you stopping?”

“I want to hear you say it. Tell me how good you are feeling.”

He leans forward, grinning wide, his eyes half-lidded. You gulp and feel a shiver run down your body, your sex growing fiercer. The look he gives you reminds you of how this all started just a few moments before...

* * *

“Yes.”

The words come from your mouth with no hesitation. You feel your body ache but this time with a great need. You yearn for his touch and skin upon yours. Your chest thrums with the beat of your heart as you look upon him. 

“Alright then, my dear. Then you shall have my aid. Now...”

He stands up, back facing you. You hear the clinking of the buttons of his coat, he begins to shed the large article of clothing. He steps over to the chair in front of your desk and drapes it across the back. You've seen him with no clothes what so ever, but seeing him like this in his puffy white undershirt is also just as tantalizing. He catches your stare and lets out a small laugh.

“You are drooling, my dear.”

Your face flushes instantly, rubbing your mouth and chin with the back of your hand. He comes over and sits on the edge of the bed, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“You didn't need to wipe it away. Seeing what my image does to you is very arousing. It reminds me of the last time we were in a similar situation. You couldn't control your facial expressions at all.”

He leans into your face, closing his eyes. His mouth ghosts over yours, not quite making contact. He stops and his lids open slightly.

“Mayhaps it is not the time for that...I have yet to relax your body.”

He pulls away and you feel your heart drop. You can't help but pout causing him to laugh deeply, amused by your reaction. He settles closer to your hips, smoothing his hand down your bareback, guiding you the way he wants.

“Lay on your stomach.” 

He instructs while tugging at your bottoms and slides them down your knees, pulling them down to your ankles but doesn't bother to take them off.

“Raise your hips, love.”

He holds either side of your hips to help you raise them at the angle he wants, one hand moving to your back, gently pressing down so that you arch your body just so.

You feel warm fingers press into your slick folds, causing you to shiver at his touch in anticipation.

“Spread your knees apart my dear. I'll be able to make this more pleasurable for you that way.”

His voice is deep and smooth to your ears, just that is enough to make you make a small noise of pleasure. He picks up on this and begins to prod a finger at your entrance, slowly circling the soft flesh. As he does this, he massages your left thigh and slides towards the middle of the bed, long legs hanging off the side.

You breathe a shaky sigh and close your eyes, resting your head on the pillow. You feel the muscles in your legs tense, making your body quiver just a bit. He slides a finger into your entrance slowly, seeing how tight you are.

“My my, you are so tense. Let's see what we can do about that...

* * *

“I-it feels good-ah!”

Right after you moan out your words, he slides his fingers back in, moving at a pace much faster than before. The sudden change in tempo makes you jolt and lean forward a bit. He tugs your hips back in response.

“Ah-ah, my dear. You need to relax.”

He smirks and moves so that his shoulders are parallel to yours. He begins to lean down, face becoming level with your rear. His tempo slows and then he removes his fingers, only to lean down and lap at your wet sex roughly, fingers moving to the bundle of nerves above your entrance. 

You start to become overwhelmed with the sensations he gives you, his tongue relentlessly moving across your entrance and his fingers working magic on your clit. You can't help but move your hips with his rhythm, moaning and gasping with each movement.

He only increases his speed, which you try to keep up with. Your legs begin to feel week and you shiver. He notices and pulls away quickly, only to turn over and lay on his back, holding onto your thighs.

“W-what're you-”

“Sit on my face!” He demands.

Heat rushes to your neck and ears as you turn your head and see him laying on his back, your juices on his mouth and chin. The image makes you weak and your legs give out. You try to lower your hips gently, but the descent is quicker then you expected. Thankfully, he catches your hips only to pull them close and begin to devour your sex. 

His tongue lavishes your clit with attention, fingers diving deep into your cunt. He begins to ramp up to the tempo you left off at, pushing at your walls in a delicious rhythm that makes you cry out. You feel your climax begin to build again, gripping the pillow in your trembling hands.

“Mmm! You can come, my dear..ha, come on my face...” He pants against your skin, his hot breath sends shivers through you. Your hips keep in time with his movements, making this all the more enjoyable.

You feel your muscles start to contract and your head feels light. Stars swarm your vision and you open your mouth, strings of moans and his name come out in uneven beats. He notices that your body nears its climax and begins to speed up his movements, his tongue surrounding your bundle of nerves, the feeling drives you over the edge. 

You come all over his mouth and hands, gasping in between the sounds of your completion. You support your body on your elbows, shakily trying to keep yourself up so that you don't suffocate him with your lower body. He pulls himself out from under you, moving to sit beside your quivering form.

“You can relax now my dear...”

He smiles at you, his eyes filled with satisfaction and arousal. He licks his lips, your juices on his tongue. It makes you moan at just the sight as you come down from your high. Your whole body relaxes, sinking into the bed, your eyes growing heavy.

You haven't felt this content in a long time. 

You shiver, noticing the breeze from the window once more on your wet lower half. Emet-Selch pulls the sheet over your and wipes his hands on his shirt. He pulls you close to his chest, enveloping you in his warmth. You can hear his heartbeat at a semi quick pace. You look up into his face, your eyes half-lidded. He smiles down at you, rubbing your hip and rear.

“To see you like this once more is a treat I did not think I would get. Are you relaxed now?”

You give a tired grin and nod,

“Yes, I am...thank you, Emet-Selch.”

His eyes widen slightly, smile turning into a line and- is he blushing?

“Do not mention it, my warrior. I did not find it fair to tease you when you are in pain. Even I would not want that to be done to me. However...”

He looks at you expectantly, the grin returning to his face.

“I would want you to do me a favor in return. This is twice now that I have lavished you with such careful attention.”

He pulls you closer, face peering into your own. You can feel his warm breath across your lips. Your heart leaps in your chest.

“Next time I come to visit, I wish that you would do unspeakable things to me. Show me how grateful you are for my aid. Does that sound doable, my warrior?”

You stare into his eyes, feeling swallowed by his lust. It warms your whole body. You move your arm around his middle and press fast against him.

“That is doable, Your Eminence.” You grin as he is caught off guard by your address. Taking advantage of the moment, you lean into his mouth and press a soft but quick kiss to his mouth. He is completely stunned, his eyebrows high and eyes wide. You give a short laugh and then roll over, back pressing against his chest.

“Goodnight, Emet-Selch.”

He gives a slight pout but does not say anything. He just holds you and nestles into the back of your neck. You feel the events of the night wash over you in a wave of fatigue, eyelids growing tired. Your breathing and heart rate reaches a gentle tempo, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

The last thing you heard as you drift off is his smooth voice in your ears.

“Goodnight, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I'd definitely like to write a more in-depth work sometime, but I think this is the last for this one.  
> Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
